Tova - A One Shot
by rangikufan999
Summary: A One-Shot of a character I have had in the development process for a little bit.


Two men held her down against her will, a bulkier man standing before her. Lunging his fist into her gut, she coughed up blood. Her bright jade-green eyes glared at this individual, a remnant of her life fluid on her lip as she bared her imp-like fangs.

"No one cares about you, so why is it that you still remain in our village?" the man said to her. "Hell, you don't even look like any of us, you don't fit in."

Yet another strike was delivered to her gut, relinquishing her of more crimson liquid. She struggled to shake the two men who held her down off, but she was no match for them in that aspect.

"What, not even a yelp? Or maybe you know that even if you scream, no one will care enough to come save you." He told her with a deviant smile.

She growled in response to his cruel statements. Its not like she intended to have things turn out like this, but the villagers knew of her as only a child of destruction and despair. His smile then turned into a frown as he decided to kick her this time. She reacted to this very vehemently, yeowling in pain, and very angrily snarling at him.

"Heh, thats more like it." he chuckled while enjoying the pain he delivered to this imp girl. "Why don't you show us some of that devil-magic we've heard you chant in the woods before."

Her whole body was in a world of pain, She felt light-headed from the loss of blood, but continued to scowl at this man. Noticing this he quickly jabbed at her face.

"Well, you don't serve us much of any other purpose, so you might as well entertain us." he demanded.

Remaining disobedient to the end, she spit in the man's face. Enraged by the act, he gripped her snow-white hair, and slammed her skull into the ground. He then pulled her up by her pigtails, and brought her to eye level.

"Listen you little bitch, if you want to live, you will show us some magic." he told her being very forceful with his words. "Try anything funny and it will be the end o-"

Cutting off his speech, she had bit his nose, the fangs sinking deep into his flesh. The man quickly ripped her from his face, and tossed her at his henchmen.

"Agggggghhhh thats it you little fucker, your dead." he yelled while taking out a large blade he had sheathed on his back.

She gazed at the blade and knew this would be the end. The only things heard next were the sounds of her screaming.

Raising her body from the ground she stood and looked at the now dead bodies of the villagers. They had been pierced by what appeared to be frozen spikes of ice. Residual sparks of thunder seemed to wrap around the icicles.

A bruised and battered body worked with all of its energy to keep her awake now. She was covered in the blood of both herself and that of the villagers. Walking away, she could see that the moon was now rising. A cold chill blew in from the east, and added discomfort to an already weakened soul.

"Devil-magic huh? Is that what you people refer to it as?" She said as it was the only thing that she really could comment on at the moment. "I guess you could call it that."

When the moon illuminated her body she could be seen as a small impish looking creature, with white hair. She had long bangs which were mostly all slicked back. Towards the back of her head, portruded two pigtails, that extended past her shoulders, and two longer bangs hung over her long imp-like ears and curled delicately at the tips.

Her vibrant Jade-green eyes reflected the moon light like pools of crystal clear water. Since it was night the color of her markings that were carved into her dark-purple colored skin could be seen glowing brightly. On her belly and chest, a slightly lighter color of purple was seen, this could also be seen on her right shoulder, as well as her left back leg.

Walking away from the village, she gave it one last look. Her succubus-like tail swaying by her face and then whipping back down towards the ground before she closed her eyes to that place and drifted away from it.

"Life is a neverending nightmare for me, One that I am forced to suffer through for an eternity." She said softly to herself leaving her gaze was fixiated on the moon. "Afterall, I, Tova, am of no importance to this world, other than to be it's cosmic plaything..."

Her words never once reached the ears of even a single being. They only served as a soft form of comforting as she slowly disappeared into the moonlit night.


End file.
